Rollin' and Tumblin'
I woke up from my 'nap' practiced my spells and prepare for combat. Thanks to little Nicca we had warning that they were coming. She described creatures that sounded like Durst, and she was correct. That evening Durst attacked. Jenna offered to help, I suggested she go to the second story and observe. This proved to be the biggest weakness with the plan. I had not anticipated them entering the second floor. Though our positions blocking the door and stairs provided us some protection against that. Durst must of been invisible, he got to her and paralyzed her and hurt her bad before we could respond. Before we knew. At this point a mist began to flood around the door, Durst had used this spell before. We had Taban's skeletons lining the hallway ready to attack. Though Taban himself had elected to hide in the hole in the ground with the pregnant woman and the child. Violet seemed to panic the moment the mist rolled in. She claimed the mist invalidated the entire strategy and she not only left her position against orders but pulled her skeleton out of position. I will be honest, this irritated me. If she was in the military she would of been hung for not following orders. But in our little group? All we have is a very fragile trust, and after what I was told by Chaniud... and after this... she is not doing herself a favor in my eyes. The rest of our ragtag band performed marvelously. Artemis, Arn and Variel all held their ground, they stayed hidden and ready to attack. From the door they could only see one person. Me. Singing, using magic, open. Durst's minions have proven very aggressive and not very cautious in the past, they took the bait and attacked me. Bringing themselves into position to be attacked and flanked by Artemis and Variel. They both performed wonderfully. the hallway and our skeleton friends kept them filtering in one at a time, making it easy to isolate, flank and destroy each of Durst's ghasts. That said things did not go easy. Though they had great difficulty actually catching me one of them did manage to hit me, Paralyzed I stood there, unable to communicate the plan, unable to direct our party, and unable to keep my magic going. I took a hit or two but nothing major. The Worst moment probably came when the lasts ghasts attacked, invisible to us, and paralyzed Variel, right in front of me. Artemis continued to fight. When Durst himself made an appearance. He caught Artemis with a hold person spell, paralyizing him as I came to. At this point Arn was finishing off straglers and getting ready to aid us on the front. I came to however and rejoined the fight. I began my performance again, lifting spirits and morale. I called the skeletons still around, and informed Arn of our position, bringing them to harrass Durst. Durst fired off a lightning bolt at the helpless Variel and Arn, badly hurting both. I had to make a call, I can heal Artemis, but Variel requires his wand or his potion. I called Violet, desperately pleading that she get the potion on Variel into his mouth, while I healed Artemis. She ignored me. I asked for her help and she ignored me. She should pray to Chaniud that she never needs help from Alexandrina Silversmith again. Knowing I had a better chance to heal Artemis if he took another hit I decided to try to heal Variel first. I hope Artemis can forgive me. I grabbed the potion off Variel's body and put it down his throat, healing him by a good measure. Arn and the skeletons were surrounding Durst at this point, He began to run. I began my spell Allegro, spreading up drastically. I manueverd my skeletons and self to be between Durst and his escape round. We surrounded him, placing the wall between our paralyzed friends and him. Arn hit him, The Skeletons hit him. Violet clawed at the air around him and I connected finishing him off. Durst was dead. I immediately rushed up stairs to check on Jenna, she was injured but still alive. I healed her and brought her to, then rushed downstairs to check on Variel and Artemis, both were fine now. I healed Artemis as the paralyzation wore off. Then it hit me. We won. We won. I don't know why Keli sent Durst for us, but he attacked us in our home and he is dead now. I hope she gets the message. As I write this Arn is trying to find a way to wear Durst's head on his armor (I don't even...) I am going to go make sure Variel is fine... in the way that I do. - Alexandrina Silversmith